


Amoret Fox In The Nighttime

by profound_bond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas Gets Upset, Dean gets hurt, Feelings are revealed, Fox Spirit - Freeform, M/M, Shapeshifter, idk - Freeform, minor injury, slightly canon, stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profound_bond/pseuds/profound_bond
Summary: Cas visits Dean on a solo hunt. When Dean gets injured, feelings are revealed.





	

It's a cold, crisp night. The sky is a midnight blue, littered with stars, occasional winds sweep over the woods, drowning the quiet with a swift rustle of leaves. The moon sits bright and blinding, highlighting the trees in a fluorescent white. Dean sits on a tree log in utter silence, gun perched on his right hip, ready to shoot at any given time. The river flowing down the creek is a calming sound to hear, far better than a ferocious growl from a monster looking for revenge. He rubs his arm in reflex, giving him time to think about several mishaps he'd received on this job alone. Not even counting the others throughout the years. His body was littered with scars from old hunts, a living tapestry of near-misses and fights. Some he wishes didn't exist, some he relives memories from. Taking a last bite of the remains of his meal, he realizes he's running low on supplies. He chews slowly, making a mental reminder to head out of town once the job is over. He places the empty container down by his feet to throw away later, when a loud snap of a twig is heard to his left. Grabbing his gun, he aims in that direction ready for what awaits around the corner. A tan trench coat sways in site, catching Dean's eye as Cas appears before the trees. He lowers his gun and looks at Cas with a confused expression.

"Cas?"

"Hello Dean."

"What are you doing here?" He questions, moving closer to Cas, tripping slightly on the empty container resting at his feet.

"I thought you could do with some company." Cas replies, looking up to the sky to stare at the stars.

"Did Sammy put you up to this, Cas? Cas, tell me the real reason you're here." Looking forlorn at Dean, Cas rubs the back of his neck.

"I missed you." He whispers, looking down at his feet. Just loud enough for Dean to hear.

Shock fills Dean's face as he felt a sense of affection run through his body. He knew his feelings towards his best friend was more than just brotherly love. There are times he yearned to just simply hug the guy just that little bit longer, to feel as if he were finally at home. There are other times he lingers just a fraction longer, too infatuated to turn away. Watching his face for a slight reaction. More or less lately, he gets the urge to take Cas' face in his hands and gently meet his lips with his own, to know what he tastes like. Just like right now, he's fighting the urge to stride up to Cas and plant one on his mouth, regardless of the consequences.

But he can't.

He's too afraid to find out what Cas' reaction would be. He's soul crushingly scared his best friend will push him away, despite knowing he loves him. But is Cas in love with him? That's the question. Dean knows he is. Has been for a while now. He tried to deny it for too long before he initially thought fuck it. I'm in love with Cas. Now he's purposely stuck in a loop, wondering how his best friend feels about him. The mixed signals sure don't help. And out right asking the guy is not number one on his to do list. Right now, it's ganking that sonovabitch he's been waiting for all night. Shaking out of his thoughts, he realizes Cas had moved closer during the time he was lost in thought and had sat down next to him. Cas is watching Dean's face, almost like he's studying him to be exact. It's when he turns to face him, he nearly gasps. Cas' ocean blue eyes are staring back at his emerald green ones. What feels like seconds, possibly minutes, Cas' eyes pan down to Dean's freckles on his nose. Slowly reaching a hand to Dean's face, Cas traces his freckles, one by one. Dean sits there watching him intently, feeling like he's on cloud fucking nine.

"Cas." Dean pleads softly.

"You were stuck in a very deep thought." Cas questions, just as gentle.

"I...Yeah, I guess."

"Dean." Cas begs, now slowly stroking the side of his face. Making Dean flutter his eyes closed.

"Hmm." Dean replies, reveling in Cas' touch. A small smile fills Cas' face before he continues, content with watching Dean like this.

"What were you thinking of?" Dean swallows, hit with such a question he's not ready for.

"Just...stuff Cas, don't worry."

"Dean, tell me the real answer of what you were thinking of." Caught off guard by Cas using his own words against him, albeit differently. He takes a deep breath and answers him.

"You." He reveals calmly. On the inside his body feels on fire. Peeking one eye open, after Cas had been quiet for to long. He finds Cas smirking at him. Flustered and a little bit intrigued, he looks at him fully.

"Cas, are you smirking?" Cas doesn't reply but his smirk turns into a full wide grin instead.

"You totally were. Stop smiling at me, Cas." Dean jokes, with a grin to match. "I can't believe you were smirking, you little shit! Why would you.."

"Dean." Cas interrupts.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Shut up." Dean tips back his head and laughs gleefully.

"Okay, Cas." He smiles, resting his hand on Cas' shoulder. Cas smiles back about to retaliate, when a low, gravelly growl emits from the woods, making the pair freeze in fear.

Dean and Cas both look around the woods, trying to find the culprit but to no avail, they see nothing but trees. Silently standing up, Dean signals Cas to stay with him. Moving to the left of the woods; where they heard the growl emit, they tread lightly not to disturb the monster. As soon as they hit the river, a snow white fox slowly appears rising onto the rocks. Standing proud in a sturdy stance. As Dean roams his eyes over the fox, he notices nine tails swaying stiffly behind it. He reaches out to touch Cas' wrist to get his attention.

"Ever heard of a Kitsune?" He whisper asks, still keeping an eye on the fox.

"A shapeshifter? Yes, but what type is it?" Cas asks, shifting closer to Dean.

"Well, a Zenko is normally known as a good fox. But seen as this sonovabitch growled at us, i'd say it's a Yako."

"Got it, so how do we kill it?"

"See it's nine tails? We...wait, I thought you knew about all creatures?" Dean questions.

"I know of the general information of creatures and mythical beings but I have yet to come across a Kitsune."

"But you're...Cas!" Dean exclaims.

Rolling his eyes, Cas looks to Dean.

"Fine, how is it _you_ know so much about them?"

"I read!" Dean affirms, feeling on edge. Turning away, Cas returns his eyes back to the fox but stills.

"Dean. _Dean!_ Where'd it go?" Cas panics, clutching onto Dean's sleeve.

During their discussion, Dean and Cas had forgotten to keep an eye on the Kitsune. Resulting in losing site of where it had run off to. Heart rate increasing, the pair head out on a search. Guns aimed ready, with each passing step. Following the direction of the way the river flows. Reaching the end of the stream, they spot the Kitsune taking a fresh drop of water. Halting in their step, they watch as it laps up mouthfuls of water before licking itself clean. Dean edges closer to the stream, careful not to draw attention to himself, when Cas pulls him back.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean whisper shouts.

"I don't think it's wise going in without a plan. When has that ever worked out for us, Dean."

Nodding his head in confirmation, Dean watches Cas staring intently at the Kitsune, before focusing his own attention back towards it. They watch silently with nothing but the sound of the river in the background. The wind blowing crisp, autumn leaves through the air. A small rustle of leaves catches the Kitsunes attention for a short second before it looks up to the moon, as it slowly sets in the distance. Giving a jerky nod to Dean, then to the Kitsune, Cas trails behind him ready to end this here and now.

Coming up with a plan wasn't easy when you had a Kitsune chasing your ass but they made it work. Before searching for the Kitsune, when they lost site of it, they'd trailed back to Dean's camp to grab the machete from his duffle bag. Now walking behind the Kitsune itself, oh so quietly, they give each other their own secret signals. Diving in head first was the gist of the plan and if one were to get injured, the other had their back. As they reached closer to the back of the Kitsune, Dean all but jumps on it using all his strength to pin it down, as it started to wrestle free from his confines. Cas stood near by watching closely, ready to intervene when necessary, gripping his machete in his hand tightly with anxiety. As Dean gives him the nod to go, Cas pounces on the Kitsune grabbing it's nine tails in a firm grip. Raising his arm, he swiftly swings it down cutting only five of the tails at once.

Cursing under his breath, Cas looks to Dean checking on how he's holding up. Dean looking back in an instant. In that second glance, Dean manages to lose his footing freeing the Kitsune reluctantly, making it's head free to move. Dean and Cas both simultaneously curse loudly as the Kitsune opens it's mouth, growling vehemently before taking a hazardously large bite onto Dean's leg. He yells in pain as Cas shouts his name in alarm. Cas rushes to touch Dean's wound apprehensively, as he watches thick, red blood ooze out of the holes in his jeans. Cas quickly retracts his hand when Dean calls his name. When he doesn't look up straight away, Dean grips Cas' hand firmly, forcing him to look up immediately.

"Cas! Cas, you gotta listen to me. Forget about my leg, it'll be fine. Ya hear me? _I'll_ be fine." Cas shakes his head, fear written all over his face.

"Dean, no! I can't. You're losing too much blood. I...I can't. I won't."

"Cas, i'm here it's okay. If you kill this damn sonovabitch now it'll be over. Trust me."

"No. You need help, I can't lose you. Not now, not ever." Cas cries brokenly, tears trickling down his face.

"You won't lose me okay. Just grab the machete and cut the rest of it's tails, can you do that for me?" When Cas hesitates, Dean slides his hand up Cas' arm, stopping at his shoulder.

"Cas, babe." Dean utters, voice breaking. "I need you to do this for me, please." Dean all but pleads.

Cas doesn't know if it was the term of endearment used for him or Dean finally letting go and voicing his feelings towards him. But it brings him this strong surge of confidence and an overwhelming flood of love for Dean, that he picks up the machete and strikes the Kitsune one last time. As all nine tails were finally cut, the Kitsune howls in pain before dropping dead. Dean eases up from the dead creature, hissing in pain. Cas grabs Dean's arm, swinging it over his shoulder, lending Dean a hand and the support he needs.

Walking back to Dean's little camp was stressful. With Dean hobbling and hissing in pain every few minutes and the resounding confirmation of Dean's feelings towards Cas, hovering over their heads. They both knew they needed to talk but Cas' number one priority was to get Dean somewhere safe so he could patch him up. Generally, using a term of endearment doesn't exactly justify your feelings for another person. However, for Dean it's a big step. Dean only ever calls someone babe when he has romantic feelings towards them. He doesn't even use it when he flirts, so knowing that Dean called Cas babe intentionally is a big achievement.

Once they reached the camp, Cas sat Dean down onto the log. Using a slightly broken but big enough rock to keep his injured leg levitated. Searching in the duffle bag, Cas rummages around for anything he could possibly use to stop the bleeding, like an old ratty t-shirt. Finally finding a roll of bandages, Cas wraps up Deans leg tightly. Tight enough so the wound shouldn't bleed out, but long enough for them to get back to the bunker.

"Cas.." Dean starts.

"Dean.." Cas interrupts.

Awkwardly laughing at each other, they both have a little squabble over who should go first. Dean decides he needs to go first to get this out, or he won't be able to if he leaves it any longer. Feelings man.

"Cas, listen. I know what you're gonna ask me and I just want to let it all out before you talk. Okay?" Cas nods slowly.

"I could tell you the short version or the long version but I ain't pussyfooting around. So, Cas, I love you. I have for a while know. I can't tell you when, but it just suddenly dawned on me how much you mean to me. The thought of losing you...I can't bear it." Dean pauses, openly staring into Cas' eyes.

Cas looks back, equally intent. Searching Dean's eyes he nods, asking to interrupt his speech. Dean makes a swift move with his hand, letting him take over.

"I love you too Dean." Cas declares, making Dean silently gasp. "I've been waiting for you to finally realize but i'm glad you told me. I was so worried watching you bleed out, I can't lose you either. You mean too much to me."

Feeling genuinely happy and glassy eyed, Cas grabs Dean into a tight hug. Reveling in the warm embrace and the scent of one another. Dean wouldn't admit it but he loved being in Cas' arms and the fact that Cas always smells like him. If Cas smelling like him made him feel this happy, he's definitely gonna give Dean a heart attack seeing him wear his clothes one day. Dean breathes in his scent once more before pulling back, keeping Cas at arms length. Scanning his eyes over Cas' face, he stops at his lips. Those slightly chapped, pink supple lips. Damn.

Screwing his urges, Dean grabs Cas' face and pulls Cas towards him, sealing their lips together. Sucking gently on his bottom lip, Cas tastes minty but also sweet. It's Dean's new favourite, he can't get enough. As he feels the kiss deepen, he reluctantly pecks Cas' lips one more time. Chuckling at how eager they both were, ready to drain the pain of today away. Smiling at each other, Dean holds out his hand for Cas to take. Winking at him as they lace their fingers together.

"Come on Cas, let's head home." Dean smiles, widening when Cas squeezes his hand.

Cas grabs the duffle bag, swinging it over his shoulder. They walk along the footpath to where baby is parked. Happy to get back to the smell of leather filling their noses. Feeling on cloud nine, with everything finally out in the open and being in utter high spirits just being able to hold hands. Both hearts finally content. Reaching the top of the footpath, Dean stumbles and trips. Cas grabs on to him before he could fall. Cas guffaws loudly, letting out a snort. Dean chuckles pushing Cas' arm. Dork. As they reach the impala, Cas opens the back door to sling the duffle bag in the backseat. Closing the door, he goes to let go of Dean's hand to slide in the car when Dean's hand tightens.

"Let go of my hand and i'll run you over." Dean deadpans.

"Run me over and you're sleeping on your own." Cas shoots back.

"You wouldn't even dream of it." Dean smirks, pulling Cas in the car with him.

"Shut up and drive, Dean." Cas weakly retaliates, smiling.

Dean drives away, his loud roar of laughter fading into the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever slightly canon fic. I'm not certain if I did it any justice. I'm also thinking about doing a second chapter, where the boys tell Sam that they're together. Let me know what you think in the comments please. Much love <3 - G


End file.
